As computing systems become more powerful and clocking speeds increase, the various electronic components included within the systems generate considerably more heat. Further complicating matters is that the various electronic components are becoming smaller, thus allowing system boards to be more densely packed with electronic components. Traditional cooling systems often utilized fans to move air across the devices in need of cooling. Unfortunately, such cooling systems are often thermally insufficient.